Heart and Soul
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Things were suppose to be simple when you die, or at least that was what Uzumaki Naruto believed. Now he knows too well that isn't true... Naruto/Bleach Crossover


(Naruto's Point of View)ff

It was over before I could even react. I don't think either Itachi or Sasuke had expected this result, but it happened.

When Sasuke blindly charged Itachi with Chidori, the elder Uchiha simply batted his young brother into the wall. He, however, underestimated Sasuke's momentum as he continued forward, stumbling by he and the lighting blade found another target.

I was in too much shock to even react as the lighting pierced through my skull. I guess I really wasn't cut out to be a shinobi, not being able to be smart enough to move seeing Sasuke coming straight at me with Chidori still in his hand.

The next few hours were very strange for me.

Instead of darkness, I was standing right where Sasuke killed me. I know he did as I could see my body below and the utterly horrified look on both Uchiha's faces. I didn't understand Itachi's look of horror, but to some extent I guess I did as he did want me alive.

Soon after, Itachi and the shark man ran off as Jiraiya arrived to see what had happened. Sasuke didn't move before he suddenly started screaming, as if he was in pain, his eyes suddenly morphing into something entirely different from the Sharingan he knew.

Gai arrived soon after and took Sasuke away as Jiraiya scooped my lifeless body into his arms while tears streaming down his face. He then whispered a few words to my corpse that left me frozen, not that I was moving before hand as I was still in too much shock of my own death.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I shouldn't have left you alone… Minato, Kushina. Forgive me. … I've let your son down…"

After he left, taking my body with him, it finally sunk in. I was dead and in death I learn who my parents are. Well, at least their names.

Then panic began to set in as I realized Kyuubi was dead as well and if I was a ghost, did that mean he was too?

I look everywhere, but I couldn't see the fox. However, I did notice two blades, one a sword almost the size of Zabuza's while the other was a standard ninjato, lying in front of me.

The ninjato's blade seemed to be made of some sort of crystal but as my hand neared it, I could feel how cold it was. The other blade was so much like Zabuza's blade that if it had the whole in the middle, I would have thought it to be the same sword.

This intrigued me as no ninja would leave such fine weapons behind. What was even more curious was they were right where his body had lain moments before and Jiraiya didn't notice them after picking my corpse up.

Being entranced, I reached my arm out towards them and to my surprise, I easily picked both up. I was so shocked that I instantly dropped them as I knew I shouldn't have been able to pick the blades up, but I had done so without any trouble.

Suddenly, something moved in front of me catching my attention. It was an odd creature, nothing like anything else I had ever seen before. Its body was like that of a human with animalistic features with a white mask covering its face with odd marks covering its face.

Then there was ten, no, twenty more. I knew they could see me as their eyes were staring straight into mine and no matter where I moved, they stayed on me.

Whatever these things wanted, I knew I couldn't let them have it. So acting on instinct, I quickly squatted down and gripped both blades, wielding the large one in my dominant hand and the ninjato in my left.

I didn't know why, but it just came natural to me as the creatures jumped me. I sliced through them all with little to no ease. It was as if they were standing still.

While I knew I wasn't that great of a ninja as I was still a gennin when I died, this was ridiculous. These things were a joke. But it was odd, I was moving much faster and far more fluidly then I ever could when I was alive.

I didn't understand what was going on, but I wasn't complaining as I turned around to see more then half of the creatures start to get up. I was sent in shock as I couldn't believe they were getting up but my eye caught something odd.

Everyone that was getting up had their mask completely intact while the other ones where ones I struck in the head were disintegrating.

Knowing that head shots were the only thing that could kill these creatures, I wielded the two swords effortlessly and I was behind all the creatures in an instant. All of them fell, their bodies dematerializing in behind me.

Clapping caught my attention before a feminine voice drew my eyes to her. "My, what a talented little Shinigami you are? Haven't even been sent to the Soul Society yet and you have such power, that is amazing. You'll make a fine Arrancar; one that can grant me my revenge against that man."

The woman with dark skin wore a white shirt that barely reached below her abnormally large breasts, revealing them to a small degree, yet had a collar kept the lower part of her face.

I wasn't able to get much of a better look at her as she was suddenly next to me, gripping a chain that was connected to my chest. Where it came from, I wasn't sure but I had a feeling it had some significant importance as she looked me in the eyes. "But first, I must turn you into a Hollow so I can turn you into one…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The dark skinned woman was suddenly force to jump away as a young male around the same size as myself with pure white hair jumped in front of me, with a sword drawn.

"Ah, so you were the one sent her after me, young captain? Hmp, I thought they would send someone better after I humiliated you." The dark skinned woman spoke in an amused tone.

Growling at the woman, the said young captain looked back at me before giving me an order. "Get back. This isn't a fight you can get caught in."

While I wanted to say I wanted to help, another voice was heard, this one coming from a young man in black robes with spiky orange hair and a giant blade hanging on his shoulder. "And you shouldn't be so quick to judge, Harribel. Now tell us where Aizen is!"

Halibel simply wagged her finger at them before placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "Can't do that, now can I Strawberry? How would I know after what that bastard did to me?"

Twitching at her response, the said _Strawberry _growled at her wanting nothing more then to unleash his power against her when she sighed and stood up straight. "Well shit. I can't take both of you on. I guess I'll have to call for reinforcements…"

"Don't bother with it. Unless it is Aizen himself, no amount of back-up you call can take on three captain level Shinigami." Another voiced echoed, this one directly behind the woman with long blue hair and a stoic face and cold eyes that revealed nothing about him.

The dark skinned woman's eyes widened as she hadn't even sensed him. However, she merely sighed before shaking her hips a little. "Ah, three captains sent just for little ol' me? And I want nothing to do with that bastard, so don't even think for a moment that I have a connection with him any longer."

"But this is more trouble then its worth. I'll have to go with Plan B." As her outfit suddenly changed, now barely leaving anything to imagination, the power she was releasing forced me to my knees making it hard to simply breathe.

Soon as she took her first step towards me, I knew what she was going to do. She wanted me to become an Arrancar but since whoever these guys were got in her way, she was going to get rid of me. I was flattered on some level to know that I held so much importance that she couldn't allow me into their hands, but it kind of sucked that I was about to die, again.

Closing my eyes, I hung my head knowing this was the end. But after a moment, nothing happened.

Looking up, I saw the young man with orange hair with a ragged robe blocking her blade with a much smaller blade then he had before. As the blades created sparks, the young man yelled out to the white haired one while the other captain stayed where he was. "Hurry up and perform the konso, Toshiro!"

The white haired captain nodded and was suddenly in front of me, holding his blade towards me hilt first. My first reaction was to strike out, but his voice suddenly calmed me. "Don't worry. I'm just sending you to where we live, to the Soul Society."

Closing my eyes, I felt a small tap on my body then a sudden tug at my very being and being suddenly sucked into a vortex.

(End of Naruto's PoV)

* * *

Coughing heavily, Naruto found it hard to breath. But once he did, he stood up and found himself in a crowed street with many people staring at him in awe.

He tried to figure out why at first, but he suddenly realized he was wearing the black robes that the ones that sent him here were. And out of all the people, he couldn't see a single with a sword of their own and the fact that he had two made things even weirder. He absently wondered when the large blade got strapped to his back while the ninjato found a sheath and attached itself to his belt.

"Um, hi?" Naruto said to the rest of them, not sure what to say.

The people suddenly stopped staring and started to walk away, severely annoying Naruto as it reminded him way too much of his life in Konoha. As he was about to spout off, a young girl's voice caught his attention. "Hello Shorty!"

Naruto turned on a dime and was ready to throttle the little girl for calling him short to only realize the little pink hair girl was standing next to a man that was gigantic and so ripped that he made Gai look like a regular Joe. He could only squeak in response to the man, who was more now even more intimidating due to the scars on his body and the eye patch over his right eye.

"Ah, little shorty scared of big bad Kenny!" The little pink haired girl said with amusement in her voice, trying to incite a fight to see how good the boy actually was. Plus, Kenny was looking for a decent fight and he wasn't getting any from his squad.

Snarling at the girl, Naruto was instantly over his fear as he glared at the girl. "Watch who you call short, little baby!"

"Hey." Kenpatchi suddenly got involved, not liking when someone insulted Yachiru under any circumstances, despite that she started the name calling first. "I will not stand for that, so either apologize or I'll make you regret calling her a name."

"Oh come on! She started it!" Naruto complained as he looked over at the large man, who simply shook his head.

Yachiru simply smirked before jumping on his back before blowing a raspberry at him. "Yeah, meanine! Apology to little ole me!"

Twitching in annoyance, Naruto growled as he his anger was peaking. He didn't need this right now. He hadn't even gotten over his own death and now he was being made fun of in the afterlife? He wasn't going to have it. "The hell I am! After all the shit I've just gone through, I don't need to be dealing with a damn toddler telling me what to do after I just died!"

Kenpatchi suddenly smirked as he could feel the boy's reiatsu suddenly and dramatically increased from a low seat to somewhere around the six to the third seat, give or take depending on the division, obviously the six seat in his division or at least he believed.

The only reason he came was because Yachiru was sent to pick up somebody here, but if he could get a decent fight along the way it would be all worth it. But what was odd was this kid had a zanpakuto, no two and he knew he wasn't a Shinigami. So how in the hell did he get them or was he another like him, coming here with his blade in hand?

Still, it seemed he was rubbing Yachiru the wrong way and seeing her pout, Kenpatchi unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it straight at the young blonde. "You're going to regret that decision. I don't take too kindly to those who disrespect my lieutenant."

Naruto simply growled as his reiatsu continued to increase around him, even catching Yachiru's attention as she lifted her finger to her mouth as if she was trying to remember something. Soon as she remembered, she simply jumped off before waving to Zaraki. "Beat him up for me Kenny! But don't kill him! I think he's the one I was supposed to bring back to the Commander-General."

"Huh?" Was Kenpatchi's first reaction and he wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else giving the order, as he would say it was an accident, but seeing it was Yamamoto's order, he would obey. "Hmp, fine. I won't kill him. I'll just send him to that wuss division to be healed."

Not even waiting for Yachiru's response, which was a simple "Okay Kenny", Zaraki jumped at the chance to have a decent battle outside of Seireitei.

Instantly on the defensive, Naruto couldn't even unsheathe his ninjato and had barely pulled out the giant blade before the first strike was directed at him. Cursing as he gripped the sword with both of his hands, he focused purely on deflecting the continuous slashes directed towards him.

After a little while, Kenpatchi was getting annoyed that he was the only one attacking as the blonde hadn't even made an attempt to do so. Growling, he stopped his assault before pointing his zanpakuto at Naruto. "Hey! Why don't use those swords like they are meant to be used?!"

Twitching at this, Naruto unsheathed his ninjato before pointing it back at him. "BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GIVING ME A SINGLE OPENING TO ATTACK AND I'M NOT USE TO FIGHTING WITH ONLY ONE OF MY SWORDS!"

Zaraki had a very, very minute sweat drop before groaning. "Dammit… And here I was thinking I was going to have a good fight but here you aren't even worth my time."

"WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M WORTH YOUR TIME!" Naruto yelled out before he suddenly dashed towards Kenpatchi, first swinging with his large zanpakuto.

Kenpatchi easily parried the blow, however, the sudden swing and speed of the ninjato easily went through his stomach due to his height difference to Naruto. But he only smiled as the wound didn't even seem to faze the giant of a man and barely left as scratch on him despite just being slashed. "Well, you might be interesting after all."

Naruto suddenly found that his chest was cut open as Zaraki easily swung his blade with such speed that he couldn't even see it. Despite the pain it caused him, it hardly become more then a scratch as he countered back catching Kenpatchi's arm, who made no motion to block the sword as if he wanted the pain.

But as he sliced into his forearm, Naruto had another slash into his chest followed by another and then another. The speed of his opponent's sword was fast that there was nothing he could do other then try to lash out at him one last time as he fell back.

Not expecting the final attack, Kenpatchi was stabbed larger zanpakuto in his chest as Naruto hit the ground, dozens of slashes covering his body.

Simply grabbing the blade and pulling it out, Kenpatchi was mildly impressed with the boy as he looked down on him just as Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder. "Wow Kenny you really let him have it!"

Zaraki snorted in response as he picked up the large zanpakuto and handed it to her as he easily lifted Naruto onto his other shoulder. "Of course, he insulted you. Still, he has some talent; he just doesn't know how to use it yet. Now let's get his ass to those medics so Yamamoto can get on with whatever he wants this boy for."

"Alright, Seireitei is in… Um, that direction!" Yachiru yelled out, pointing in the complete opposite direction to where it actually was.

Kenpatchi didn't even question her as he had just as bad sense of direction as she did.

* * *

"God I hate that man at times…" Unohana stated as she finished her check up on the blonde the brute had brought her.

Oh, she knew who he was and her husband wasn't going to be happy. He was going to be very, very angry and probably demand to go to his world so he could claim revenge.

Sighing, she only patted Naruto on the head as she noticed Yamamoto enter the room. "Commander-General! He's currently…"

"I already know, Retsu, you don't have to inform me." Yamamoto stated as he noticed how well taken care the boy had been since Kenpatchi had dropped him off days ago. He knew why he was too, but he didn't want to impede on one of his captain's lives outside of their work.

Still, he had a job to do and the laws and rules came before any family issue. "However, I think he has recovered enough. Please wake him so I may speak with him."

Unohana did as her commander ordered to and with a simple tap to his forehead; Naruto instantly rose, his eyes gazing around the room as he looked for the giant of the man.

Instead of finding him, he found a man even older, and buffer, then the late third Hokage along with a woman with long black hair that was braided and the said braid was hanging in the front of his shoulder and not behind her back.

Blinking for a moment, Naruto looked at the two a little while longer before finally speaking. "Okay, what's going on here and where am I?"

"You are currently here in the medical wing located in the Forth Division Headquarters. Zaraki Kenpatchi brought you here after your little skirmish three days ago. My name is Unohana Retsu and I am the Captain of the Forth division and I've been taking care of you." Unohana stated before Yamamoto could even utter a single word.

"This here is the Commander-General and head of all divisions, Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni. He's here to speak to you, so I'll be taking my leave now." Unohana finished and left knowing she probably would be receiving some kind of punishment for usurping Yamamoto's command for only a moment.

Yamamoto was slightly upset at Unohana, but understood her reasoning as she was trying to do best for her husband. He reminded himself to reprimand her later as he had no plan on doing anything drastic to the boy as he had seen nothing alarming about him other then the amount of reiatsu he possessed.

Putting that away for now, he took a seat in front of the boy as he was hardily dressed to go anywhere. Seeing the tension in the young blonde, he decided to ease it a little to let him no nothing serious had happened. "I'm not here to cause you any harm. I'm only here to ask a few questions that I need answered and to explain how things are different here then from where you are from."

Feeling a little better that he wasn't going to get in trouble, Naruto relaxed a little. "Oh good… I thought I was going to get in more trouble after that fight."

The old man bit back a laugh before shaking his head. "No, no. What I do want to know is if you know anything about what that Arrancar, the dark skinned woman that attacked you? I doubt you do, but any information you have I would like to know about."

"Sorry, I don't know a thing. I just know that those three saved me and the white haired one sent me here. …Wait, she said she wanted me for something. She wanted me to become the Arrancar thing you mentioned. What is it?" Naruto responded before he questioned Yamamoto, not sure what had went down there even more.

After receiving his response, Yamamoto thought for a moment before understanding what the dark skinned arrancar was up to. "An arrancar is a highly evolved hollow that has lived for quite some timed and has fed on many souls and had their mask removed. You'll learn more from your teacher after I'm done with my questioning."

"Now, do you know where the two swords you have been wielding came from?" Yamamoto asked after he answered Naruto's questioned as the blades were quite odd as he hadn't seen anything like them before and where not normal zanpakutos.

Once again, Naruto shook his head as he didn't have a clue. "No, they appeared right where my body…" His hair fell over his face as it was becoming more apparent then before that he was truly dead.

Seeing the sudden look of depression, Yamamoto placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes, you are dead my boy. But you have been given a second life which doesn't happen often as spirits from your world seem to turn into energy and are recycled to the world once one dies. Think of this as another chance to make your dreams come true."

It took a moment for what Yamamoto said to digest, but once it had Naruto faintly smiled before nodding. "I'll get another chance to become the strongest ninja…"

"Ninja don't exist here; instead we have Shinigami or Soul Reapers as some call us. Your energy, chakra I believe is what your world calls it, cannot translate here. Instead, we have a similar but far more potent spiritual energy. This energy forms around us and our zanpakutos, the swords we wield. Once again, this will be all explained by your teacher once I'm done." Yamamoto stated.

"Now, I do have a final question. Are you actually the young boy, Uzumaki Naruto or are you Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Yamamoto suddenly asked in a serious tone, knowing the fox demon all to well.

This question blew Naruto's mind and it took a few seconds for him to recover before he loudly retorted, hated being even though of to be Kyuubi. "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO GOD DAMMIT!"

Gagging his response, Yamamoto was pleased enough before he stood up. "Good to know. I would hate to see the demon fox I sealed for that man had taken over your body. Retsu, you may stop standing at the door and come back in now."

Unohana entered the room once more as she had stayed right outside of it, wanting to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Commander-General, her love and duty to her new husband was just greater.

"I would like you not to speak for me again unless I directed otherwise. Next time, I will have to warrant a punishment." Yamamoto told her as he did not like what she did before.

Turning back to Naruto, Yamamoto motioned for someone outside to bring him something before a man with white hair entered the room with both of Naruto's swords. Taking them from him, he laid them against the wall. "I'll return these to your ownership now as I've had them tested while you slept."

"Also, while this is sudden, I would like you to join the Shinigami ranks. However, you will have to undergo different training as the academy is halfway through this term and I don't think it would do you too much good. You have the right to refuse of course as I do not want to pressure you into making a decision." Yamamoto stated as the white haired man stood behind and besides him, as if he was just a servant to him.

After a long pause, Naruto gazed at the elderly man before speaking. "Would it help me get my mind off…"

"You need not worry about that. It will and seeing that there are people here wanting to see you, I doubt you'll have much time to remember. But, everyday you live here in the Soul Society, your memory will slowly fade and you will forget your former life in due time. This is a new life and to our dislike, we cannot keep what he held precious in our last." Yamamoto interrupted and explained to the young boy as it was one of the biggest concerns all new recruits had.

It didn't take long after his answer for Naruto to give Yamamoto a response. "I will join under one condition… I don't want anyone to know of Kyuubi."

Understanding, Yamamoto smiled before motioning to the white haired man to take care of something. "That something else you don't have to worry about. Kyuubi is no more as his soul was recycled just as his power was. However, I had to ask you that question before as his power was recycled in reiatsu, your reiatsu."

As Naruto looked at him in shock, Yamamoto went on. "And it won't be much of a deal as I believe the others I'm sending you to train with had similar problems with the demons of your world."

While Naruto was sent into cardiac arrest, the Commander-General turned his attention back to Unohana. "You may have the rest of the week off after you take him to _his _class. _He _and his students may have the rest of the week too."

Unohana simply nodded and waited for the head of the first division to leave before turning to Naruto. "I'll be waiting just outside so you can get dressed. Once you are ready, I can show you to your new class."

Just as she was about to slip out of the room, Naruto stopped her. "What did he mean I have people here to see me? Who are they?"

Retsu shook her head before turning back to Naruto and calmly addressed his question. "Once we arrive at the class, a lot will be explained. Let's just say, there are a few people there that you will know."

Leaving Naruto to get dressed, Unohana closed the door behind her before taking a deep breath. She knew this was going to be very, very hard on both her and her husband. She really did hope that he would stay calm as he did have a tendency to blow a gasket when something bad happened.

Moments later, Naruto exited the room wearing his black kimono with his zanpakuto strapped in their respective places.

Offering him her hand, Unohana led him to the front of the building before stopping in front of another medic. "Isane, can you take over for me for the rest of the week? I've had something come up?"

Being surprised by her captain's request, Isane merely nodded in understanding. "Yes, I should be able. Can I reach you if things get out of hand?"

"Of course, now I must be going." Unohana responded before quickly leading Naruto out of the forth division, heading towards where she knew here husband would be.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he was getting a weird feeling from the woman that was leading him. There was the obvious calmness of her demeanor, but she seemed to be struggling with something. With what, he was unsure of but it was giving her a lot of trouble.

Taking her hand from the blonde as they arrived in another building, Unohana entered with Naruto trailing her. Soon as she did, a woman with dark hair glasses nearly fell off. "Oh, Captain Unohana! He's currently not…"

"Nanao, I know very well that my husband is busy with his class and I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I'm here to deliver his new student and dismiss the class for the rest of the week." Unohana quickly responded in what have seemed to be a rude fashion but with the way she spoke it couldn't have been taken as such.

Taking a look at the young boy behind her, her eyes widened. "Wow, he looks a lot like…"

"He does and he is who you expect, now which room is he using today." Unohana stated, this time despite her smiling and calm demeanor came off as rude as the aura surrounding her reeked danger.

Ise caught this and immediately pointed in the direction his class was in and barely squeaked out what Unohana needed to know. "Two halls down, he's on the third door to the right!"

The aura surrounding Unohana diminished immediately as she bowed to Nanao before taking Naruto's hand, leading the frightened boy to the said room.

Once at the door, she knocked on it once and waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal a young green haired teenager before she closed the door and yelled. "It's your wife sensei!"

"Oh crap, what did I do now?!" Could be heard through the door as the man on the other side must have been dreading what his wife wanted.

As the door opened again, the same girl being the one that opened it, she calmly spoke to Unohana. "Sensei wants to know if this can wait till later. He prefers that you don't skin him alive now."

Unohana calmly laughed before she shook her head. "No, no. He's done nothing. I've come to speak with him and introduce a new student to this class."

The green haired girl looked down slightly down to see Naruto before nodding and turning around and yelling at her sensei. "You didn't do anything sensei! She just wants a word with you and we've got a pint sized student here."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Naruto screamed out as he went to reach for his zanpakuto and attack her for her insult before he suddenly was calmed by Unohana simply placing her hand onto his shoulder.

Smirking at the response she got from the blonde, the green haired girl stepped out of the way. "Well, you might be more fun then I first thought."

Naruto gave her a cold glare as Unohana enter and he followed on her heels to see exactly how it was that was teaching the class. "No way… It's the forth…"

He wasn't the only one to recognize the other as the forth easily recognized him. "Oh… WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! OLD MAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sarutobi, who Naruto hadn't even seen yet, was pale as a ghost as he saw Naruto. While he was much younger, looking like he was in his forties, he seemed to age as he started to back away from his predecessor, knowing what the blonde could do to him in this world. "Minato, I promise this isn't my fault…"

"OLD MAN! YOU'RE HERE TO!" Naruto suddenly yelled out before running over and hugging the third Hokage.

The said Hokage only chuckled, both glad to see Naruto crossed over and worried seeing Minato ready to throttle him. "I'm here as well, Naruto. But how'd you get here? You've barely changed since the last time I saw you. Don't tell me you were taken in the war too?"

Detaching himself from Sarutobi, Naruto shook his head as his face fell. "No… I died after Sasuke's Chidori was reflected by his brother and it hit me instead…"

"Akatsuki…" Sarutobi cursed under his breath. He absently wondered where Jiraiya was, but he couldn't fault the toad sage as he knew Jiraiya would take over for him after his death.

"Ahem! I think I deserve a little notice here!" Minato yelled out as he was suddenly beside the two.

"Minato love, let it go. He doesn't know who you are yet." Unohana stated before she walked next to her husband and whispered into his ear.

As she did, Minato twitched a few times before calming down. "Class, we're dismissed for the rest of the week. Take this time to rest and study as I'll still be giving your Kido test beginning of next week."

The rest of the class did as they were told and left except for Sarutobi, for obvious reasons, and the green haired girl, for not obvious reasons.

Minato noticed that she stayed and gave her an odd look until she spoke. "Wait, Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto of the leaf village?"

Naruto nodded as he didn't recognize the green haired teen at all. She did seem to have some sort a familiarity to him, but he couldn't put a name and a face together.

Seeing that he couldn't, the girl sighed and shook her head as she looked down. "I guess you were too young to remember me."

Still confused as he had no clue who the girl was, Naruto was about to ask how she knew him when Sarutobi was the one that spoke for her behalf. "You don't remember Naruto. She took care of you when you were little. I let her stay in the village for a few years so the hunter ninja after her couldn't locate her."

The confusion was still there, but it slowly came back as he looked at the green haired teen. "Buggy?"

A second after calling her that name, the green haired teen was shaking Naruto violently by the shoulders. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT NAME SQUIRT?!"

Twitching at her name, Naruto broke the shake before he started doing the same to her as she was barely taller then her. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"In retrospect, I think it was a bad move as I believe he developed his bad temper from her." Sarutobi stated as he watched the event before he suddenly turned to Minato. "It doesn't help that he is easily provoked like you are."

"IS THAT AN INSULT OLD MAN?!" Minato yelled out as he began to mimic Naruto as he began to shake him.

Seeing that this was all going no where, Unohana sighed before quickly tapping everyone in the room, knocking them to the floor, twitching. "Now that I have all of your attentions, can we stop this as there are some very serious issues at hand."

As everyone nodded, she allowed everyone to get back up before Minato sighed deeply as he looked over at Naruto. "Naruto… I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Save it." Naruto said, probably a little more harshly then he meant to as the forth flinched in response.

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant! I meant I completely understand why you did sealed Kyuubi into me!" Naruto quickly responded before his eyes widened as he realized that both women might have not known.

His fears, however, were realized rather quickly as Unohana quickly spoke. "I already knew of the demon as I healed your father after the encounter."

"So did I. The old man explained it to me after Shichibi tried to break free of his seal a few times." 'Buggy' stated as she gave Naruto a small smile.

"Don't worry about that here, Naruto. Other then Fu here, we have the former demon vessels of the three, five and six tailed beasts in this class. I'll introduce them to you next week in class." Minato added on before the looks that Fu, Sarutobi and Unohana all told him what he needed to say.

He wondered how Fu knew, but he knew the girl was sneaky and probably learned a few things by eavesdropping and other forms of information gathering. And she had looked after Naruto over for a few years, so she probably was able to put two and two together and solve the problem.

Minato sighed once more before looking over at the younger blonde. "Naruto, did Jiraiya by happens chance tell you who your parents were?"

All three frowned as he was trying to get out of telling Naruto, but the said blonde only shook his head sadly. "No, he didn't. When I did and he took my body away, he mentioned their names. He said they were Kushina and Min… YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The next thing any of them knew, Naruto had drawn both his zanpakuto and was attacking the Forth Hokage. The said man was barely able to put up a defense with his own, already thinking he might have to release his Shikai to stand a chance as Naruto was much stronger and faster then he could believe.

In fact, he was ready to as Naruto was blurring out of vision for a split second at a time and attacking him from another angle. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU NOT LEAVE ANYTHING FOR ME?!"

Cursing, Minato knew he needed a larger room then this to defend himself from his son. So he simply tore the wall down with a single strike of his katana before jumping away from his rampaging son. "Strike now, fast and quick, Raiden!"

Minato's katana suddenly turned gold and was shaped like a lighting bolt while the hilt became pitch black. Even his kimono had changed slightly as his belt turned pure gold as did the lining.

After the transformation, many other Shinigami had arrived to see what was going on only to see Minato fly back as Naruto landed a perfect drop kick to his chest.

Flipping over and onto his feet, Minato wasn't prepared to see Naruto coming from his side, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I WAS ALONE FOR TWELVE YEARS, GODDAMN YOU, WITHOUT ANYONE OTHER THEN BUGGY AND THE OLD MAN TO WATCH OVER ME!"

Barely being able to block the first strike of the large sword, Minato knew the second was going to hit as there was no way he could counter the next attack.

In a flash of light, Minato disappeared before reappearing behind Naruto and with a quick spin he drove his foot into his right shoulder, effectively dislodging the larger zanpakuto.

Naruto didn't seem to worry about this too much as he tried to counter with the other, but in another flash of light Minato was behind him and cut into his other wrist forcing him to drop the ninjato.

As Naruto fell to his knees, Minato sighed as he resealed his zanpakuto. "Naruto… I didn't have anything to leave you. You had no family as your mother died giving birth and unfortunately, her soul was recycled and returned to the planet. Sure, I had some possessions and I had set them aside for Sarutobi and Jiraiya to give them when they thought you were ready."

"I am sorry about everything as I am to blame for what went wrong in a lot of your life. But you half to believe I wanted the best for you… I couldn't help but cry from everything both Fu and Sarutobi told me of you as it made me miss being with you even more. You had turned out exactly as I thought you would, a great person that has every good quality that there is."

"Believe me, I am proud of you my son and I know wherever she is now, Kushina loves you." With those final words, Minato fell in front of Naruto as tears streamed down his face before he embraced his son.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think at first, but as his own tears began to streak down his cheeks, a smile formed on his face as he hugged him back.

He had his father now and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Ah, such a touching scene." Came from the captain of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui, as he had seen the entire battle.

The next thing he knew, he was hit upside the head with his own sake bottle as Fu was beside him. "That's what you get for interrupting and ruining a touching and climatic ending you perverted drunkard!"

* * *

Translations

Reiatsu - Spirit Energy

**A/N**: Yet another new story, but this is a far better remake of my original story, Shinobi Shinigami. The time this chapter is set is just after Aizen slaying Harribel or so we all think.

Naruto's two zanpakuto are already decided so don't send ideas to me of what they can be. They are the reason I call this story Heart and Soul. Minato's Shikai will also be explained in the next chapter (along with Yamamoto's final question to Naruto and why most people from the shinobi world are recycled instead of turning into Wholes), so the flashes will be explained as it is obviously not Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God).


End file.
